MINECRAF AVENTYR
by supr riter
Summary: when my friendo teld mr to maked minraft storu i do. here u go and enojy!
1. Chapter 1

ps

the man caracture was wlaking in a deset him name henry becus he dont have a name sudenly pig! 'helo' it say

HOW DO YOU TAK say henry becus mosr pig dont talk

'im an evul pig' says pig

'oh' harris say 'ILL SLAW YU WIT MY ROCK SWORD'

'no im maic' it say and get a crep

'sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss'

it says becus crepers say that and my frends get relly agry when it hapen so i put it in story so

but then a cow with lots bmobs us rokets to fly to creper

'oh' and then the cow was xode making the creper die

harry look at pig

and then he make the sekret gun item my frend tels me abut and shots the pig in the head lots 'OOOOOOOOW' it say

'thats what evl pugs get' say harnry

but then zmobies!

'AAAAHHHHHHH' say harold becus he hats the zmonbies becus there scrayy

then hary puch the evil zmobies into the bad land wear al the lava is and my frends are scary of it becus their big cat jelyfish like in metrod tht shot big bombs at them

'YEAH I BLOKED THEM' say henry 9look i madk a adgektif!0

ps my frends tel me i shuld mak minecrat story becus i play minetraft somtimes but not muhc


	2. why is he cal hero

ps the aveturs of hary cotinue

pps i tink i toght somun the wod serious speling i am hapy

harod was walk in the deset AGAIN

**_sudenly ther_**woops i lef my efasis ting on

but then hobrine!

'oh n harod says'

he get a bobm and tos it at herbine 'catsch'

he catch it and tos it away!

'uh oh' say harol

then hebrief us him haks

he start fling 'wiiiiiii'

but hary was nijna! ps i get ide fom fiend hoo lik maratoh or somting so i put this her so lik my stroy

ten he get bids cheep chepa

haary avode the bids and eagle punch herbrine but herbrin telproted him fist away oj no h a says

ps my cat liks to rol on for

END

ps sory i din want to ednac chacter yet

ps i saw a scray man in mincra!t om day i tink im gong to wriy a scray story abuyt it it hav prplle is


	3. mr mincrab and his baa mna ways

ps: i am gifing stebe a pasonalte. he doesnt hav on so it up to me to safe it.

stebe was in his home and he kil a creper 'ow why u bad boy' it say and exode from the grabe.

'i dig u up so you cant expode anymoor.' say stev so the creper cant do that hing.

but then

MR MINCRAF appeers.

'haha steme i wil blow up ur hoome wit my new magi bomb.' says mr mincraft and he blows up te the home. 'no' says steve and he gets agry. 'i wil kiled u becus u are bad.'

'ohohohohohohohohohohohoho ur ugly.' says mr mincrat and he flys away on a pison bloke lik in game.

'i wil burn up dirt to mak brick.' says seve and he gets briks. 'yeeees'

then he fihts an endyman and it swims over to him and ti punch he in ffase.

stev crated the roket luncher and shot it at his foo. it expoded wich was good becuas endyman bad.

the end

ps: sugest wat game or show i shuld mak my next fanfic on! i wil leern about it and mak it hapening yo.


	4. REBOOT

ps: this is a sipnof in the supr riter minecrat world. new caracters and new store! laso i leern that the dudes name is steve? why not hairy? pss whhat u al think of teraria? i like it lots it has alys andd stuf. i tink its beter but thats mine (geddit) opiion.

the enderdagon was in a meting with his frends the witer and the puferfish moster. 'steve is gong to kiled us al if we dont make our move'

'yes' says the wither. 'if weir not careful hel kil us all with his dimond swod. 'but i have new intelikence on the steve he is geting update and geting stronger ech time.'

'NOOOOO' says the pufrfish moster. 'wahat if we delet his update'

'aha we can get rod of his update if he makes time mashine!' says endeerdragon. 'i wil get erobime to tel steve how to make a tim machine!'

stebe was minig. it was boring becus diging is boring. but then he sees sometiing.

'HOLY HE;CK ITS BUTER' ssays stexe as he sees some buter or as its caled to SOME pelpe buter becus buter is yelow.

he mies is it is tarp by herobime.

'ur foolis man but i hav a good trik for u alroght see the buter wel if u get a new corus plant i can mak a time mashine so do it.' says erobrine.

steve says yes.

he maes a tim machine and the boss legion is watcing trough their camra. he goes in and turns the wold to alpha.

but then, momen before bos legion reaise there big mistak! they didnt exist in alpha!

'no' they say. 'now were gone oh no.'


End file.
